


Its not what it seems

by CheshireSaxon



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:25:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireSaxon/pseuds/CheshireSaxon
Summary: Sebastian for once just wanted to be the good guy and maybe he convinced himself he could be.Kurt just needed help getting out and he turned to the one person he thought wouldn't ask too many questions.who knew you could get sucked in so fast . Revenge or not it turned out to mean way more then either thought.





	

Glee: season 3, the slushie and blackmail never happened.  
not blaine friendly; cheating. 

 

" I was with someone "  
Kurt tensed, his mind racing " who ? " Blaine winced " Chandler "  
the pale teen froze, his blue eyes searching the Lima Bean for someone, anyone he knew that could drive.  
Sebastian.  
Kurt stood so quickly he thought his chair might topple, " Kurt !"  
He grabbed his bag and made his way across the coffee shop. He could hear Blaine behind him. " Sebastian "  
The teen looked up at that voice saying his name. Kurt met green eyes " I need you to take me home "  
Sebastian blinked and then Blaine approached grabbing Kurt's arm.  
" Don't touch me " the countertenor hissed.  
Sebastian stood his hand falling to Kurt's lower back " Blaine, back off "  
the curly brunette glared but stepped back " fine, this isn't over Kurt "  
blue eyes glared but it was the Warbler that answered " yes it is. "

 

Kurt met those green eyes " I need you to take me away, anywhere "  
Sebastian nodded " I can do that. " He quickly packed his stuff and led Kurt out of the Lima Bean to his car.  
Sebastian put his and Kurt's bag in the trunk before opening the passenger door for Kurt, who lowered himself into the car.  
As Sebastian drove, Kurt watched him " am I going to be driving for awhile?"  
" Probably " Sebastian nodded and pulled over, Kurt frowned " what- "  
Sebastian pulled his blazer off " I can't drive with this on "  
Kurt nodded trying to focus on anything other than his thoughts " right"

Sebastian pulled back onto the road " you want to talk about it or do you just want me to drive ?"  
the lithe teenager tilted his head back against the seat " I met this guy at between the sheets, Chandler Khiel. He seemed to be a fan  
of mine, he was flirting and I told him I had a boyfriend and he agreed to be friends"  
As he explained he watched Sebastian whose hands tightened on the wheel " he cheated on me because he was jealous  
that another guy wanted me, that he was into me. "

Sebastian paused " it's not like you did the same when I was flirting with him. "  
Kurt's eyebrows pulled together and suddenly he bit his lip " well "  
green eyes shot to him before focusing back on the road " If I'm understanding what you just implied... I'm not saying no, just think  
about it a little more. don't do anything rash, alright ?"  
Kurt hummed " I won't " but he let his eyes go over Sebastian's tall, lean body.

 

He watched the way his biceps flexed under the crisp white shirt, the way his thighs and calves moved as he switched pedals.  
Kurt felt captivated by the sight his mind instantly wondering how Sebastian looked under all his clothes.  
Kurt blushed looking away trying to get his mind to focus " why'd you ask me ?"  
he turned his head to look at the other teen, " what ?"  
Sebastian paused " Why did you ask me to help you ?" 

Kurt bit his lip " you were the only person I knew that could drive. Finn had dropped me off, my dad borrowed my car and  
I had a coffee date with Blaine. "  
Sebastian frowned " you could've canceled "  
the scoff at his reply seemed answer enough but Kurt felt the need to elaborate " you don't cancel on Blaine, but never feel like  
you have a right to be upset that he cancels on you, weekly . "  
Kurt's eyes were drawn to the way Sebastian's hands tightened on the wheel then onto the way his jaw tightened. 

" You're sexy when you do that " Kurt's face flushed " oh... " he bit his lip " I'm so sorry... I shouldn't have - "  
" Kurt it's fine.. really . " blue eyes moved over him before focusing out the window " Seriously, don't be embarrassed Babe. "  
Kurt's head turned quickly to look at Sebastian who suddenly sighed " you live close ? "  
" um.. yeah down Apple and up Jennings " Sebastian followed the simple instructions .  
Kurt wasn't surprised how quickly Sebastian pulled into his driveway. 

When the car turned off Kurt stared at his home " we going inside ?"  
blue eyes stayed focused on the house " yeah "  
Sebastian got out getting Kurt's bag, then opened the passenger's door. "c'mon, we'll have more fun inside " 

Kurt had to smile at that stepping out of the cherry red Mustang. Sebastian followed Kurt to the front door which he easily unlocked,  
" my room's upstairs and on the left, I'll be right there "  
the tall teen nodded and headed upstairs while Kurt slipped into the kitchen.  
He grabbed two waters and a bottle of orange juice. 

Kurt pushed his bedroom door open with his hip and set the bottles down on his desk before going to close the door.  
Sebastian was leaning back on the boy's queen sized bed " those for after ?"  
Kurt hummed slipping his cardigan off then his shoes, once barefoot he walked over to the bed " yes"  
Sebastian was surprised when Kurt crouched and took off his shoes before sliding onto his lap.

" You want to bottom or top ? " Kurt hummed tugging at his tie and smoothly pulling it off.  
He slowly unbuttoned the crisp white uniform shirt " bottom, if you don't mind "  
Sebastian grinned " not at all. prefer it actually "  
He brought his hand up cupping Kurt's cheek then tilted his head back and kissed him, Kurt moaned gripping the shirt in his hands.  
Sebastian moved back on the bed holding Kurt easily ontop of him.  
Their mouths moved together passionately, Kurt pushed the two halves  
of the shirt apart . He wrapped his arm around the others neck, Sebastian suddenly rolled over leaning over Kurt. " mm how hard is getting  
your pants off going to be ?" Kurt giggled tilting his head up to kiss the pink lips " mm one second , lean up "  
He blinked in astonishment  
when Sebastian moved so he was in a position to do a push up. Kurt unbuttoned his jeans and shimmed them down his legs and kicked  
them off the end of the bed. " done '' Sebastian laughed and Kurt reached down to undo his belt while the taller tipped his head down to  
kiss him hot and fierce. Kurt and Sebastian worked his slacks off, once they were off he moved his hands up to his shoulders and into  
brunette hair. 

 

Kurt rolled over watching him, his blue eyes moving over the lean muscular body " are you hungry "  
The boy looked up green eyes meeting his own " um.. sure, if your up for that " Kurt laughed sitting up moving to kiss at his shoulder " mm  
I'm fine, so .. how does grilled cheese turkey sandwiches sound ?"  
He tilted his head to meet the others eyes " that sounds.. crazy good "  
Kurt smiled " great "  
He hopped up grabbing at the briefs on the seatee and Sebastian's shirt which he buttoned up partially, Sebastian  
watched him , slowly following the other up the stairs and into the kitchen. 

Sebastian leaned against the counter watching Kurt cook " so, whats after this ? How does this work?"  
Blue eyes moved up away from the stove " what do you mean ?"  
The athlete swallowed " Kurt, you know what I mean. This was about getting back at Blaine- "  
" Don' t.. please " Blue eyes pleaded at Sebastian " just don't okay. Whatever your opinion is on what just happened.. is that yours. But every  
time I'm intamite with someone sexually, romantically or affectionately whichever it means something . "  
He quickly moved back to the food, Sebastian's sandwich was finished first and Kurt plated it and cut it in half before setting it on  
the counter beside the other boy. Kurt's sandwich cooked quickly, quicker then Kurt was hoping for. 

They sat at the table together and ate in silence, Kurt stirred his finger in the water as he ate. '' I'm sorry if I implied that what happened..  
didn't mean something.. "  
Kurt shrugged " its.. fine, if it didn't mean something to you- "  
" no ! thats not " the prep school boy groaned reaching over lifting Kurt's chin " babe, it was amazing. we are amazing, I won't deny that.  
I just need to know if we.. are, Do I have a boyfriend now?"  
He blinked staring at Sebastian " I .. don't know, I just dumped Blaine. And you are amazing really but maybe we should  
try just... dating before Dating ?"  
The other boy laughed " mm glad I'm learning Kurt language. casual dating still means I'm  
only seeing you , yes?"  
Kurt smacked his chest " yes ! "  
Sebastian grinned " mm I'm special '' Kurt leaned in and kissed him slipping his arms around the taller's neck


End file.
